Log day 1 of Smasher StarFox Ace Pilot
by chaos14
Summary: My first attempt at putting my glorious thoughts into spoken form, read if you dare, please review.
1. Default Chapter

My Summer Vacation by: Fox McCloud  
  
Authors Note: I do not own Fox McCloud or anything else mentioned in this fan fic. I just have a lot of time on my hands and was feeling lazy. This fan fic will not make sense but if it does then you are one of the elite who thinks like me.  
  
POV a very very full of pride Fox McCloud  
  
Scene: Everyone is on the Great Fox(named after me of course) sitting in the new Multi-Million dollar theater I just imagined in there. Slippy is munching on his favorite treat, just pretend it to be whatever, Peppy is reading his magazines, use your own imagination. Rob is being a robot because he is one and he was not interested in my vacation. If I left anyone out then that would be Falcos problem in the baby sitting room. Poor Guy, yeah right :)  
  
Fox: Now everyone giveth me thine attention. Cast your eyes on my lovely summer. THAT'S AN ORDER!  
  
Fox: No crowd responses please or I shoot. Thankies to everyone who is not dead.  
  
Fox: I began my vacation on my computer planning a wonderful trip to the living room with my remote. I picked up my hackers book and began to wonder at the author and just gave up and turned on the TV. I surfed the channels endlessly and using my dry sense of humor; I switched to the commerical channel and got my pen.  
  
Slippy: Fox, Mister Fox, Please Fox, This has no importance to your story.  
  
Fox: This is my story and you're being teleported to Muppet Babies. So therises. Say hi to Kermit.  
  
The room empties with out Fox noticing so Fox continues on...  
  
Fox: I found Link's cartoon being auctioned on ebay since I use Fox TV, that belongs to someone else I think, I decided not to buy it. Then I switched to my cablevision and found his cartoon on and decided to humor myself again--just to make fun of Link and party since they are not as perfect as me. As a matter of fact I am so perfect my dialog can be ungrammatical coorrect and the world of English bows to me and my epic vocabulary. On to more important topics. Mario, Link, other smash bros characters not included intentionally for fear of embrassment to them of course, can not compare to me. Besides I bought out the tourment and Master Hand has a new warm leather glove for the Holidays. Red and Green color for the joy. I could go on for ever and ever and ever.  
  
Authors note: At this time the tape breaks and Wolfen starts to go mad in his jail cell shouting something about curel and unusual punishment.... 


	2. Log Day 2 of Smasher StarFox Ace Pilot

Authors' Note: As usual I still don't own anything that anyone may recognize, SSBM or anything that   
is Nintendos'.   
  
Log Day two:  
  
Setting:  
Wolfen is bouncing around in his not so rubber cell!   
  
Wolfen: That fox that Fox That FOx THat FOX THAt FOX THAT FOX!   
  
After realizing that his head hurts...  
  
Wolfen: OOOOOOOOOOOOOwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The doctors outside are commenting...  
  
Doctor1: Is he crazy?  
  
Doctor2: I don't know?  
  
Doctor3: Maybe?  
  
Doctor4: Yes, I am certainises!  
  
Doctor1: Should we let him out Fo err Doctor4  
  
Doctor4: My Slippy you die early in this one don't you !  
Fox smiles evilly.  
Mwah HA HA HA HA HA HA HA etc....  
  
Doctor2: (Falco with great emotion) Please Doctor4 he is only an intern.  
  
As Doc2 smiles indicating to Doc1 that a BIG favor is owed.  
  
Doctor4: I guess we can let him off the hook this time. Its chores for a week cleaning my  
very neat and tidy disater area of a cockpit and the food producing thingy in  
the basement of the flying house were seemingly stuck in with only a GameCube for entertainment.  
  
With only StarFox titles available on the Great Fox and a Hacked version of SSBM; where  
Fox is the only character that wins in Classic, Adventure and All Star.  
  
Doctor1: I have an offering of an idea for you my Doctor in charge. Lets just make him watch the   
Public access channel till we either decide what or who will take care of your justice   
or injustice system.  
  
Doctor4: WHAT! You're pushin' it kid. Anyway, the Fox justice system is a very complex system   
of repeating word usage so that it could drive a sane literary student to the brink of picking  
up a dictionary and .... Pardon I have a great idea.   
Slippy, ...? Would you do me a favor? Prepare Wolfie a little soda for me but the mission   
does not end there. You need a strand of jigglypuff fur to prepare a cutsies soda for Wolfie.   
Doctor3 (Peppy) get the Pink crayons. We have some work to do....  
  
Wolfen looks curiously toward Fox. He is dreading his last hours of being grey.  
  
Chaos, the religious personel on the Great Fox, walks Wolfen to his make over cell.   
  
Chaos is a Pikachu of the red team off of SSBM, the one with the baseball cap on. She  
is hanging from the ceiling making Wolfen walk like a puppet from  
a certain beloved movie, I'm sure the stringed idea came to mind already...  
  
Chaos: in a high squeaky voice, Prepare for the worst cause when you turn into a Jiggylypuff I  
will reek my vengence upon you. I always win against the jiggly pestilence. Three level 9 jigglies  
I get KO after homerun kos again and again and I even beat Giga-jiggly. Time will reveal what   
my mind does not hold.  
  
  
Authors' note POV Fox McCloud: For this episode Jigglypuffs have fur. What will Wolfen's  
fate hold for him. I hope there are no Wolfen fans present but I will be fair. I've always   
looked fair.... HA HA HA HA HA HA. He won't die, I wouldn't let that happen to my High school buddy.  
  
Wolfen: Someone call the Animal Shelter, PLEASE! Don't call the FBI, Fox Bank of Investment.  
They already turned me down for a loan.  
  
Thank you.... 


End file.
